The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing an arc between a carbon electrode and the tip of a strand consisting of a plurality of lead wires of electrical parts or the like, thereby heating and melting the strand by the heat energy from the arc.
In general, the assembly of electrical parts includes a step for interconnecting lead wires of various parts. According to one of the prior art methods for connecting lead wires, a torch of a tungsten inert-gas welding equipment is placed in such a way that its tungsten electrode is in opposed relation with the tip of lead wires to be welded together, a high-frequency generator is actuated to break the electrical insulation between the tips of the lead wires and the tungsten electrode so that an arc may be formed between them and the lead wires may be melted by the heat energy from the arc. After the tips of the lead wires have been suitably melted, the arc is extinguished, whereby the weldment is obtained.
The welding method of the type described above has an advantage in that a weld of high quality can be obtained within a very short time, but also has serious defects in that expensive shielding gas is required, the ultraviolet rays emitted from the arc damage the eyes of the operator, and electrical parts connected to the lead wires are burned out by the high frequency current applied to the lead wires to be joined together.